Motorised fruit and vegetable juicers and motorised beverage blenders are well known. The design of domestic juicers is somewhat limited by the requirement that the height of the juicer not interfere with standard kitchen cabinets. Also a smaller countertop foot print is always seen as an advantage with respect to a larger footprint. With this in mind, it can be better appreciated that the continuous operation of a juicer is limited by the capacity of the jug or container into which it dispenses. Once the juice, jug or container is full, it must be emptied before further juicing can be performed. This is sometimes viewed as an inconvenience and a source of unnecessary spillage.
In order to increase the capacity of the juice collecting jug or container without materially increasing the foot print or overall height of the device as a whole, it is considered desirable to raise the juicer's discharge spout so that a larger jug or container can be accommodated under it.
It comes to pass that the raising of the outlet also provides the opportunity of locating generally full size blender below the juicer's spout.